deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (Logan)
James "Jimmy" Howlett was 13 years old when Thomas Logan, his family's housekeeper, killed his father John Howlett in a drunken fury. Discovering his father's body, an enraged James killed Logan with bone claws that spouted from his wrists. Discovering he was a mutant, James fled into the woods with his half-brother Victor Creed, who had gained similar mutant abilities. Brothers until the end, Victor and James, both equipped with a healing factor, fought through several wars until Vietnam, where Victor killed an officer who attempted to stop him from raping a civilian. After a firing squad failed, James and Victor escaped from prison and went their separate ways, with James working as a mob enforcer until he was possessed by his future self, who used his body to prevent the murder of Bolivar Trask at the hands of Mystique. Recruiting younger versions of Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, and Magneto, James successfully prevented the assassination, but was captured by the Weapon X program and experimented on for several years, with samples of his blood being taken by the mysterious Essex Corporation. Logan was given a chance for one final adventure when he was contacted by Gabriela, a nurse who escaped from Transigen, who begged Logan to transport her and her daughter Laura to Canada. Logan refused, and Donald Pierce, Transigen's Head of Security, killed Gabriella, though Laura escaped by stashing herself in the trunk of Logan's limo. Cornered by Pierce and the Reavers, Logan discovered Laura was his daughter, complete with her own bone claws and healing factor. Taking Xavier with him, Logan was forced to flee with Laura, agreeing to take her to the Canadian border. After a few days of travel, the trio stayed with a family known as the Munsons, where Xavier convinced Logan to stay the night. While Logan and Will Munson were dealing with an invasive landowner, the Reavers, using Caliban to track the group, arrived at the Munson's home and sicced X-24, a feral clone of Logan, on them. X-24 fatally wounded Xavier, captured Laura, then killed the Munsons. Logan did battle with the clone, but X-24 was too strong, and he was saved through the intervention of Will Munson, who impaled X-24 on farm equipment and shot him repeatedly before falling dead. After escaping the Reavers, a tearful Logan buried Xavier, then passed out, forcing Laura to drive them the rest of the way to meet with the other Transigen escapees. Logan, angered at the death of his friends, shooed Laura away, telling her that he's not the hero she and the kids admired, and refused to assist the kids in their final escape to Canada. Taking a serum designed to kickstart his healing factor, Logan discovered that the Reavers had found the kids and chose to save them rather than return to Mexico. Using the rest of the serum, Logan teamed up with Laura to tear through the Reavers and kill Zander Rice, the man who designed the virus that's been suppressing the mutant gene. Pierce sicced X-24 on Logan and was promptly killed by the Transigen kids. Despite his efforts, Logan was fatally injured by X-24, who Laura killed with the adamantium bullet. Dying in his daughter's arms, Logan was buried on the border, with his grave being marked with an X. Battle vs. Samurai Jack (by BeastMan14) “You think they love you, Logan?!?” Victor, holding the gaping stump where his arm used to be, limped to the top of the hill, a bloodied Wolverine following him. Wolverine wiped blood and sweat from his eyes as he pursued his oldest foe. Victor had thought he could sneak into the school for one last showdown, but Logan had smelled him coming a mile away. But something was…off. His wounds weren’t healing as fast, and he was getting tired. He never got tired. He started thinking dumb, and now he’s practically gutted Victor. Panting and bleeding, Victor stopped at the top of the hill and fell to his knees. “You’re just a murderer to ‘em! A freak they brought in out of pity!” Wolverine stopped at the top of the hill and looked down at Victor, who had turned his back to watch the sunrise. After all these years, they were finally done. “You’re just a monster like me, Logan. Honestly, look at me and tell me what you’ve done.” Wolverine paused to stare at the sun, then raised his claws and looked at Victor, who stared up at him, eyes full of hate. “I’ve done enough, Creed.” He brought his claws down and- Logan’s eyes snapped open and he was overwhelmed by the smell of death. He retched and staggered to his feet, groaning when he saw the wound in his gut. He took in a moment to breath in his surroundings, and saw that he was standing in a small cabin with at least a dozen shredded corpses sprawled all over the floor. It all came back to him at once. The bastard that zapped him outside of the bar, told him to hunt some samurai to get home, and dumped him in the woods in the middle of goddamn winter. But where the hell did these guys come from? He crouched down and looked at the nearest corpse. Logan had cut him clean in half, at least he thought he did, and he looked…green? Now he remembered. He’d found a whole platoon of these frog-looking guys camped out by this cabin. “Oi! Target practice ‘fore we keel da samurai!” One growled, and then they all came at him. Somehow he managed to carve his way into the cabin, and he must’ve passed out after killing the last of them. He limped to the front door and opened it to see countless corpses, disemboweled, impaled on tree branches, and hacked to death with their own swords. Logan hadn’t fought that hard since…Victor and his cronies attacked the mansion. The day everything went bad. Logan shook the memory out of his head. He was an idiot for thinking about that now. He needed to get out of here. But where was here? He looked down at the wounds on his stomach and legs to see them…slowly…patching themselves up. Those were gonna be a pain in the ass, especially in this weather. Suddenly, a scent popped up. It wasn’t strong, but something about it drove him to start walking. Something told him he needed to follow it if he wanted to get home. TBC Expert's Opinion To be decided. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors